venturian_battle_headquartersfandomcom-20200216-history
Venture
Note: Outdated. Read Venture: 1e for current information. Venture (formerly The Adventure) was going to be a sandbox video game, originally created by Brendan. The creative aspects allow people to construct with textured materials in a 3D procedrual generated world. More activities are exploring, gathering, crafting, and killing. The game is reowned for it's mods, which add new items, characters, worlds and quests. Gameplay Venture was a free play game that has no goals to accomplish, allowing players a large amount of freedom in choice of gameplay. The gameplay revolves around breaking and placing materials. The game world is composed of rough 3D objects arranged in a fixed pattern representing soil, stone, ores, slobber, molten rock, and trunks. While players move free through the world, objects can only be placed at fixed locations. Players can gather these materials and construct them elsewhere, thus allowing for various placements. At the start, players are placed on a procedrual generated surface and virtually unlimited world. The world is divided into biomes ranging from deserts to jungles to snowfields. Players walk across the land relief consisting of plains, mountains, forests, caverns, and water bodies. The timekeeping system in the game follows a cycle, with one cycle lasting 20 minutes. Throughout the game, players encounter various NPCs, including livestock and violent creatures. Animals— Babirusa — are hunted for food and items, spawn in daytime. By contrast, violent monsters— large crawlers , shooters , and cannibals — spawn at nightime or in moonlit caverns. There is a Venture unique creature, the Pipipi , and explosive creature which crouches towards the player. Although there are limits on movement up and down, Venture allows for a limitless large game world to be generated on the horizontal plane, only running into issues when super distant locations are reached. The game achieves this by splitting the data, are only created or load when the player is nearby. The game's physics have no realism. No solid objects are affected by gravity. Liquids flow from a source, which can be removed with a solid, or by scooping it into a bucket. Complex systems can be built using primitive mechanical devices, electric circuit boards, and logic gates built with Scarlet Rock. Update Guide Halloween Update The Halloween Update adds the new features in Venture: Halloween. The confirmed ones include: * The addition of Hell; a "Purgatory" world that can be used for quick travel, where you "portal in" walk ten meters and then "portal out" and you are 80 meters away - movement in Hell in relation to the normal world is 1:8, meaning that for every meter traveled in Hell, 8 meters are traveled in the normal world. * New Creatures * Deep areas are deadly due to increased chances of Lava Pits, and creatures are spawn lower down more. * Fishing using fishing rods. * A New Object Type * Multiplayer bug-fixes * The Ablitiy to Craft Jack-O-Lanterns, and the ability to wear pumpkins. * Craftable clock * Biomes * New sounds and music Knights and Kingdoms Update * The addition of pre-built kingdoms * Orchestral music to fit the Kingdoms and Knights theme. * Knight themed weapons Release Update Expedition Update Parents Guide Sex & Nudity * Unclothed wildlife without anatomy shown (with the exception of papilla on bovines) * User-generated content in online multiplayer via modifications to the game or the chat system may include sexual dialogue or explicit emoticons. Violence & Gore * The biggest aspect of this game is surviving, and that includes killing creatures and obtaining resources from wildlife. * Hitting enemies is not vengeful. When a hostile or other monster is hit, they simply plume colorful blood (never red) to indicate damage and jump back, and when they die, they fall and are occasionally dismembered and can always have their corpses' investigated for useful items. * The Undead Labmen have an appearance of realistic skeletons/zombies, blood is depicted on their gold swords and mandibles. * You can die from drowning, falling in molten rock, falling or getting murdered by creatures. * User-generated content in multiplayer via modifications to the game or the chat system, may include mods to make the game gorier. Profanity * The Hei are also known as "Cocks". No profanity, just do not search the word "Cock" online. * User-generated content in online multiplayer via modifications to the game or the chat system, may include swearing of an eternal variety. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * There are elixirs (brewed or obtained from special locations) that can give you certain effects, such as increased speed, regenerating health, night vision, quick aquatic speed, etc. * Poppies are in the game, though you can only use them for decoration or make them into dye. * Looking at a Hell Portal makes the screen swirl around rapidly (players get the status "Nauseous".) * User-generated content in online multiplayer via modifications to the game or the chat system, may include referencing or encouraging illegal drug use, or letting you do virtual drugs with mods. Frightening/Intense Scenes * At night, creatures appear in moonlit/unlit areas and murder you. These creatures are not present in Creation or Tranquil mode. * The soundtracks can make the game feel grim or suspenseful, depending on which track is playing. * It is possible for the player to enter Hell, which is dark and filled with deadly creatures and a gigantic ocean of lava flows. Hell can be an extremely violent, nightmarish place to be. * "Pipipis" are the most well-known life in the game and are legendary for horrifying players. In a nutshell, they are creatures that sneak up on you and after they are close enough, they will explode. You are only given a second to escape the blast. * If you go in a moonlit grotto and find yourself surrounded by: cannibals, shooters and crawlers, you will definitely feel uncomfortable. * There is a mob called "Dead Slender", which is the weirdest and scariest creature in the game. It has a black body, long limbs and Byzantium eyes. If you look at it's head, it opens its mouth, lets out an unearthly groan and chases you. It is extremely speedy and can even teleport. * Earwigs can be quite intense, if you are afraid of insects. They spawn when you mine in castles, so if you get yourself in trouble, you will not escape. When they are in packs, their appearance is even more dire. * There is a dimension called "Wyve" with the final boss of Venture: the Wyvern. (It is a Seiryuu version of Dead Slender.) * Espouses are known to be eerie, because of the sounds they make and they are flying ghost cephalopods. They make sounds of someone screaming. * Splash texts on the home screen make references to horror movies or NC-17 rated games. You would only understand the references if you looked it up or had contact with the film outside of Venture, as it does not tell you the reference in-game. Some make references to films like The Shining or 100 Years, which are suspense/horror-type films. * User-generated content in online multiplayer via modifications to the game or the chat system, include mods that make the game more fearsome, or even remake the entire game into that of the survival horror genre. This game can be viewed or played by anyone, but do consider that the game is graphic and dark, while beautiful at the same time. In offline mode, this is suitable for older audiences. * You may want to monitor kids playing online as there are mods which can change the game in anyway way and so could potentially make it suitable only for ages 16 and older. Suitable for ages 14 and up. Trivia *The Venturian Battle TV series is based on Venture's online network, Venturian Battle. *Venture: Halloween is a movie based on Venture. *A sequel to Venture: Halloween is confirmed. *Venture: Rouge Edition is a dark rougelike-survival edition of Venture. *Venture: Halloween is a movie based on Venture, and features tons of new elements, all of which will be added in the "Halloween Update". *Venture Limited is a Java 4K version of Venture. *It can cause a homebrew exploit to Windows 10, Vensure. *Despite the same names, it is entirely unrelated to the 1981 arcade video game Venture. Category:Video Games